Shuttle Train To The Top Of The World
by Screenager-x
Summary: This is the story of Sharpay and Ryan Evans, two broken angels waiting to earn their wings. [Eventual Tryan. Songfic.]
1. Age 9, Fourth Grade

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

**Facts about this story:**

Songfic to "Broken Angel" by Hanson.

My first try at writing since my…eh, depression, which is why I haven't been updating my other stories.

Each chapter will be a different year. I'm hoping to make it go through to the end of senior year. So there will be about 10 chapters.

Will eventually be Tryan, just because I love them together.

It's gonna sorta explain why Sharpay and Ryan are they way they are in the first High School Musical. I have too much of the plot worked out already to have to change it when the second movie comes out, so just pretend that never happened.

**xoxoxoxo**

**Age 8**

"Watch out for this one. She's a drama queen."

I recognized the small blonde twins immediately as they entered the room behind their father. The girl, Sharpay, wore a sparkly, silver tiara on top of her mane of golden-blonde hair, and a frilly pink party dress. Her smile seemed to illuminate my small, dark office. She looked like a genuinely happy eight year old girl. She wasn't. Underneath her 1,000-watt smile and sparkling brown eyes, I could sense her pain.

There was nothing to watch out for, in my opinion. Once I dug deeply enough, past the fake smiles, I could read this girl like a book.

Her twin, Ryan, however, didn't need to be dug into. He wore his heart on the sleeve of his silver, button-down shirt, it seemed. His face was three shades whiter than Sharpay's, and his blue eyes held more pain and sorrow than I had ever imagined possible for such a young child. I saw anxiousness in him, he would've rather been dead than anywhere with his father, and would stop at nothing to do so. _He_ was the dangerous one. _He_ was the one I needed to watch out for.

Their father, Andrew Evans, pulled each child aside separately to say his goodbyes. He spoke to Ryan first, who just nodded his head slowly and promised to behave. Sharpay, living up to expectations, exclaimed, "I thought we were going to a party! I'm wearing my best dress!"

"Honey," Andrew whispered softly, "I promise we'll go out to dinner after this. Just be good and talk to the nice lady?" Sharpay mumbled something nobody could understand. "Good." He kissed the top of her head, and walked out the door. Ryan turned around, looking both disgusted and rejected.

Once her father was safely out of the room, Sharpay spoke up. "I'm not allowed to talk to strangers. Neither is Ryan."

"Ah, but I'm not a stranger, am I? Your father thinks both of you and I will become very good friends."

"I don't need you. I have tons of friends." She sneered, tossing her blonde curls behind her head.

"Would you like to tell me about your friends?" I asked, thinking this was a good way to start our session.

"Ryan's my friend. He does whatever I tell him to!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Watch! Ryan, stand up!" He rolled his eyes and obeyed. "Oh, and there's this girl from school! What was her name again? Rebecca? No…Janet? No…um…." She paused, cocking her head to the side.

"Her name is Kelsi." Ryan said softly, his eyes never leaving the ground.

"Right, Kelsi! I felt bad for her, sitting alone during recess playing with her toy piano, so I told her to entertain me, and she did! She wrote a song about me, and I sang it! Since then she's done whatever I wanted her to do. And then there's…"

"Now Ryan," I interrupted, wanting to focus on the quieter of the two now, "what about you? Can you tell me about your friends?"

He flinched, as though the words hurt him. "Um, there's Sharpay, of course." I nodded. "Well, Kelsi's kind of my friend, when she isn't playing with Sharpay. And my mom was my best friend…" He trailed off, returning his gaze to the blue carpeting.

Sharpay laughed, "Doofus! You can't be best friends with your mom!" Reading into Sharpay though, I knew that was exactly how she felt, too.

"Of course you can, Sharpay. There's nothing wrong with that. My mom and I are best friends." I saw Ryan relax a little at this. "Now, Ryan, is there anyone else?"

"No." He shook his head, embarrassed.

"Is there anyone either of you would like to become friends with?" I asked.

Ryan and Sharpay answered in unison. "Troy Bolton." I knew Troy Bolton. He was the kid who everybody in the class loved. He was polite, funny, adorable, and most of all, friendly. He was best friends with my neighbor's son, Chad, so I saw a lot of him.

"That's your homework—"Sharpay groaned loudly. "—homework from me, okay? I want you both to make a new friend."

"You call that homework? I could do that in less than a day." Sharpay sneered.

**3 months later**

"I quit!" I heard Sharpay's high-pitched shriek from my office as she marched up the stairs. "Troy Bolton is a stupidhead!" I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a _long_ session. Every week since I assigned the "make a new friend" homework assignment, she had come in, frustrated that the boy wouldn't stand for her bossing her around.

"Sharpay, honey, he's not a stupidhead. He's just a boy. At this age, boys don't like playing with girls." I repeated what I've been saying every week for nearly three months. "What happened?"

"He's so stupid!" She threw herself into one of the padded leather chairs, while Ryan sank into the other one, looking slightly amused. "He wouldn't play Barbies with me, even though I promised him he could be Ken, and he wouldn't listen to my song! He spends the whole recess playing with stupid Ryan!" She glared at her brother, who laughed.

"He thinks you're crazy, Shar," Sharpay glared at him again, blinking back tears.

"I want to audition for the spring play." She changed the subject quickly. "Kelsi says I would be a good actress, and I always wanted to be in a play." I nodded. The twins had always talked about how much their mother loved theater, and frequently took them to musicals. Fourth grade was when the plays started at East Elementary, so the topic of auditioning had come up many times during the three months since their mother died. Although it was mandatory for every student to have a speaking part, auditions were held for the leading roles.

"I'm auditioning too. Mommy said we'd have a better chance of making it if we auditioned together." Ryan nodded, forgetting the Troy Bolton thing for a second. "She said nobody would be able to resist our cuteness." He smiled, "She was right, wasn't she?"

"Yes, she was." I laughed. To see Ryan smiling for once was…great. It meant we were making progress. "You and Sharpay are going to be stars, no doubt about it."

**A/N: So this was a little introduction. Tell me what you think, and I'll post chapter two by Sunday night, at latest.**


	2. Age 10, Fifth Grade

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N: I promised Sunday, I know. Sorry. Also, if you read Opposites Attract, I edited it. The differences aren't major, but I added a little detail in the letters and also changed a few things I didn't like.**

**xoxoxo**

Age 9

A very sun burnt Ryan and a typically pissed off, but tan Sharpay sat before me, their eyes fixed on the Broadway playbills on my desk. After the success of the fourth grade spring play, the twins had mentioned how their mom had wanted to take them to a real Broadway musical in New York, so I promised them I'd bring my playbill collection in once they got back from vacation.

"Hey, look, Shar! Chicago! Mommy loved that one!" Exclaimed Ryan happily.

"Grease!" Sharpay picked up another and flipped through it. Almost instantly, the twins began singing the chorus of "Summer Nights." It was adorable, and honestly, pretty good for two nine year olds. They definitely had a future in musical theater.

"So, how was Hawaii?" I asked.

"Painful," Ryan sounded annoyed, his eyes never leaving the RENT playbill he was reading. "The sun hates me." I couldn't help laughing. The bright red color that covered his face, neck, arms, and most likely the rest of his body was almost the same shade as the Coke can on my desk. "SPF 50 didn't even work, can you believe it?"

"Was it water proof?" I asked, leaning over the desk to pick up a picture frame that had dropped.

"Probably not. Shar and Dad don't need sun block anyway. Neither did mom. They never burn." His voiced dripped with a mixture of anger and resentment.

"Well," I laughed. "There's your problem." He winced, as Sharpay touched his arm. "Here, I have some aloe in my drawer. Rub it on your arms and neck." I handed him the little bottle before turning to Sharpay. "So, what did you think of Hawaii?"

"It. Was. Fabulous!" She exclaimed excitedly. "I learned how to hula dance! Look!" She stood up and danced for a couple minutes, and sat back down. Ryan and I both applauded. "School was stupid today. I hate 5th grade," she casually flipped through the Lion King playbill.

"I thought it was fun. First days of school always are, but I like our teacher," replied Ryan, whose mood had improved a little since I had given him the aloe.

"I've met Ms. Edwards before. She seems nice—"

"—She is nice. Shar's just mad because she's not sitting near Kelsi or Troy, and I am." Ryan cut me off, looking triumphant. "She doesn't want to sit next to Zeke cause he's in love with her."

"I know he is, ew! Why do I have to be so pretty?" she groaned loudly.

"Actually you aren't…" Ryan started, but stopped when Sharpay glared at him.

"Is that why you hate 5th grade? Because you're not sitting next to people you know?" She nodded. "You'll make new friends, I'm sure. Remember how close you and Kelsi became?" In fact, during the course of the spring play, Sharpay and Kelsi were inseparable. Whether Sharpay had stopped taking command, or Kelsi's dependant nature caused her to not mind Sharpay's leadership, I didn't know, but there was no doubt that Sharpay enjoyed Kelsi's company.

"Daddy threw us a big party on Saturday, because our birthday happened while we were in Hawaii!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"We got new computers!" Ryan added, excitedly.

"My future husband bought me this purse! His mom probably picked it out, but I still love it!" Sharpay held up the pink leather purse with a black "S" on the bottom right corner, as Ryan rolled his eyes.

"He doesn't like you…he thinks you're crazy, remember?" He said, for probably the millionth time in the 10 months that had passed since we had met. Sharpay stuck her tongue out at him, like she did every time Ryan teased her, and changed the subject.

"Kelsi wouldn't sing with me because she thinks she's bad, but she's not. She just wants to write musicals, she said, and I can be the star!"

"That's wonderful, Sharpay. Maybe you can help her overcome her shyness."

I pulled out two spiral notebooks, one pink and the other blue. "I've noticed how you both seem to not want to say things around each other, so I'm giving you these journals to write in. Whenever you have a secret that you're afraid to tell anyone, write it in here. I'll read them each week, but don't worry; I won't repeat anything you write unless you give me permission. Is that okay?" The twins nodded, and took their notebooks to separate corners of the office to begin writing.

**Patient Report: **_**Ryan Andrew Evans**_

**Age: 9**

I miss my mommy. I don't understand it, Claire. Sharpay never wants to talk about her, and Daddy doesn't let me see the videos of her. He says it'll make me sadder, but I don't think it will. I just want to hear her voice.

Troy and I got in a fight today. He was talking about his mom, and he said he doesn't like her because she wouldn't buy him a basketball video game. I got super mad at him because I don't even have a mommy anymore to buy me things. He said sorry, and we played basketball at recess but sometimes I hate him for having a mother when all I have is my stupid daddy and the stupid nanny he hired. Is that normal?

Sharpay threw a temper tantrum this morning…cuz she didn't like the dress we got her in Hawaii so she needed a new one to wear to school. Daddy let her open the one from Aunt Linda, even though Aunt Linda said to wait til she visited. Daddy lets Shar do whatever she wants. It's stupid.

I don't know what to write. But talking about my mommy made me feel better. Thank you.

Shar looks really excited about what she's writing. I don't think she has secrets though. She lets everyone know what she is thinking. Especially Troy. It's annoying! She never ever lets me play with him when he sleeps over.

Ew. Daddy's here. We have to go home now. I like being here. You listen, and daddy never does. Thank you for that, Claire. I never got to thank you because I thought Shar would laugh at me, but I always want to.

Ryan

**Patient Report: **_**Sharpay Jade Evans**_

**Age: 9**

This notebook is cute. It's so sparkly, and it has a matching pen! Did you pick it out? I just don't understand what I'm apposed to write. I'm not afraid to tell you anything, and I don't have any secrets. Oh! I'll practice my autograph!

Sharpay Jade Evans

Sharpay Jade Evans

Sharpay Jade Evans

Sharpay Jade Evans

Sharpay Jade Evans

Sharpay Jade Evans

Sharpay Jade Evans

Sharpay Jade Evans

Sharpay Jade Evans

Sharpay Jade Evans

_Sharpay Jade Evans_

_Sharpay Jade Evans_

_Sharpay Jade Evans_

_Sharpay Jade Evans_

_Sharpay Jade Evans_

_Sharpay Jade Evans_

_Sharpay Jade Evans_

_Sharpay Jade Evans_

_Sharpay Jade Evans_

_Sharpay Jade Evans_

Maybe I should just use Sharpay Evans?

Sharpay Evans

Sharpay Evans

Sharpay Evans

Sharpay Evans

Sharpay Evans

Sharpay Evans

Sharpay Evans

Sharpay Evans

Sharpay Evans

Sharpay Evans

_Sharpay Evans_

_Sharpay Evans_

_Sharpay Evans_

_Sharpay Evans_

_Sharpay Evans_

_Sharpay Evans_

_Sharpay Evans_

_Sharpay Evans_

_Sharpay Evans_

_Sharpay Evans_

Hmmm…What if I just forget about the Evans part and just be Sharpay? That might be cute.

Sharpay

Sharpay

Sharpay

Sharpay

Sharpay

Sharpay

Sharpay

Sharpay

Sharpay

Sharpay

_Sharpay_

_Sharpay_

_Sharpay_

_Sharpay_

_Sharpay_

_Sharpay_

_Sharpay_

_Sharpay_

_Sharpay_

_Sharpay_

I guess it's time to go? K, I'll write in this at school—if I'm gonna be famous, I need a good signature. Bye, Claire!

Love,

_Sharpay Evans, Superstar_

_xoxoxo_

**A/N: Hmmm. Review? **

**Am I showing the differences between Sharpay and Ryan well enough?**

**What do I need to work on? (Besides grammar. Most of it is done intentionally, but then again, that's not my best subject.)**

**What's already portrayed well?**

**Was the "giving them the notebooks" thing a good idea?**

**I'll never know if you don't tell me.**

**So hit it. **


	3. Age 11, 6th Grade

**Disclaimer: I can sit here claiming to own HSM, but would you believe me?**

**A/N: I screwed up the ages, I'll go back and edit it. They were supposed to be 10 in the last chapter, and 9 in the first. **

**Age 11. December.**

Throughout their 5th grade year, and the beginning of sixth grade, I was beginning to psychically see the progress the twins were making—Ryan with his depression, and Sharpay with her, uh, penmanship. Ryan no longer felt the need to keep his feelings to himself, while Sharpay had finally perfected the final flourish in "Evans." Today, however, both Ryan and Sharpay marched into the office and sat in their usual seats without saying a word.

"Hi, Ryan. Hi, Sharpay. How are you?" No responses.

"How was school?" I tried again. Ryan shrugged helplessly. He looked stressed. Sharpay didn't even blink, her eyes fixated on the blank patch of wall directly to my left. Her expression was unreadable, but she was furious with Ryan, I could tell. Sharpay sighed, overdramatically.

"Ryan is a stupidhead. Auditions for the winter musical are in 3 weeks, 3 WEEKS, and he keeps missing lessons to play with Troy. ON PURPOSE! How can I be a famous Broadway actress if my brother doesn't want to work?!? And it's all because I'm making him wear a super cute outfit."

"Sharpay—" She interrupted him.

"It's just black pants, dress shoes, a blue shirt (to match my dress. It was going to be pink, but I think blue is a more winterish color), and a blue hat. So what if the shirt and hat are glittery? The girls will love him! He'll be super popular. I'm doing him a favor, and this is how he repays me?"

"I believe Ryan has something to say, Sharpay."

"I don't care. I'm super mad at him. He's so upset about mom that he's forgetting that _nothing_ he can do will make her come back. Plus, if she was here, she'd make him wear the outfit, because appearance is the most important part of the audition! She said it herself."

"I know! Stop—"

"'The way you and your audition partner represent yourselves is probably the most important aspect of the auditioning process nowadays." She was reading off a slip of paper she pulled from her pink purse. "'In this business, you can be the most talented performer out there, but if you don't look a certain way, you won't get far at all. That's just how it is.' That's exactly what she said. I made her write it down so I'll never forget it. AND RYAN'S FORGETTING THAT! IF WE DON'T MATCH, WE WON'T GET ANY PARTS!"

"Are you done?" He asked. She nodded. She's making us rehearse all the time. It hurts my throat. It's not about the clothes. I like them. It's just, we know the song by heart, but yesterday she wouldn't even let me eat dinner!"

"We need to have it perfect!" She shrieked.

"Calm down, Sharpay. Ryan's right. You both are very talented, but if you over-exert yourselves, you'll ruin your voices. How about you practice for an hour before bed?"

"But…can't it be two hours?" Ryan groaned.

"Not if you want a singing partner," I said. She sighed, loudly.

"Fine. But I'm practicing for two."

**xoxoxo**

**Patient Report: **_**Ryan Andrew Evans.**_

**Age: 11**

So, the audition was last week. We made it. I told Shar not to worry but she didn't listen. She was a little flat on some notes though, so the whole thing was off, but I didn't tell her that. Of course, only one other pair auditioned—and they sucked, no offense to them. So it's not like we had any competition. I can't wait til next year, where there's an actually drama club and more competition.

Shar puts way too much pressure on me to be perfect. I hate it, a lot. I know, mommy told her that appearance was the most important part, but she meant _professionally_. There's nothing professional about a 6th grade musical. Now, once we get to middle school, it'll be professional-er, but there's still no reason to be totally perfect.

Middle school should be interesting. Besides the competition thing, they have a basketball team, which Troy is probably gonna make—he's really good. He signed up for chorus class, can you believe it? Only because music class is required and it was that or band, but still, I don't think Troy has ever actually sang professionally. Like, in a group. Sharpay's gonna be mad. She hates amateurs, even if it is Troy.

But there's still the rest of 6th grade to worry about before that happens. Yay—not.

Tomorrow is father-son night at school. You know, when the guys go in with their dads and learn about sex, puberty, and drugs and stuff?? (Ugh.) I can't wait. Mother-daughter night is tonight. Shar was really upset in class. She's going with Kelsi's mom, but still, it would probably be weird if it wasn't _your_ mommy.

I really don't want to go tomorrow. I hate my dad enough as it is; watching a movie about sex with him might just make me hate him more. Can you come kidnap me at 7ish? Please, Claire?

And to top it off, I still miss mommy, and Shar isn't making it any better. She **won't** talk about mom, still. She says it's pointless, cause mommy won't come back. I think it's pointlesser _not_ to talk about her though, cause what if we forget? I really, really don't want to forget my mommy. She doesn't deserve that.

I'm glad I have Troy. He doesn't scream "Shut up, Ry, she's gone" or "It'd be easier for you just to not think about her" whenever I want to talk about her. He listens to me. I just wish Shar or daddy would listen.

It's just that Troy is amazing. He's the bestest friend I've ever had. I love him.

Oh, oh, did I tell you? There's a new kid in our class—his name is Chad. He sits next to Troy, Shar, Kelsi, Zeke, and me. He's nice, plus, his hair is so cool. It's like, an afro or whatever.

Ryan

**Patient Report: **_**Sharpay Jade Evans**_

**Age: 11 & 4 months!**

Hi!

We got the audition. I told you, I am amazing and need absolutely no practice.

Ryan on the other hand…I told you he needs practice! He screwed up one note—that low one. He didn't go low enough, so I had to do it.

The new kid, Chad, has nice hair. I hate him though.

Wanna know a secret?

Troy and I are getting married.

That's it.

Love,

_Sharpay Evans, Superstar_

_xoxoxo_

**A/N: The Hanson concert is 20 days away, and my birthday is on September 4****th****! I'm super excited. **

**Review?**


End file.
